inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Walter Mountain
(Defender) |number = 3 |element = Earth |team = Little Gigant |seiyuu = Kase Yasuyuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 116}} Walter Mountain (ウォルター・マウンテン) is a defender for Little Gigant. Profile Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"His defence is truly a wall. But he's a coward and a glutton."'' Appearance He's big and has tanned skin like the rest of Little Gigant. He has maroon-red hair shaped into long spikes, small black eyes, a big brown nose and big lips. Personality He has a serious attitude, normally during matches. He cares for his team, Little Gigant. He looks more confident than Kabeyama Heigorou. Plot He is first seen along with the members of Little Gigant when they came to Rococo to say what happened to the Cotarl area: that it is being attacked by Team Garshield. He is seen to be assisting some people along with his team members in the area of the Cotarl when it was attacked. He is seen again the match of Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant, he uses Ground Quake to try and block Tenkuu Otoshi by Hiroto but fails to do so, but it did lessen the force of the shoot and to which made Cain Saito be able to block the shoot with God Hand X 改. Though in the end, Little Gigant lost the match, but as they listened to their coach's words, they were encouraged to try their best next time. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Walter, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Sekai Kyougou no Hokori (世界強豪の誇り, randomly dropped from Sekai Senbatsu at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Item': Yuujou no Misanga (ゆうじょうのミサンガ) *'Manual': The Wall *'Player': Hebimoth After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Walter, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Bjorn Kyle (FFI's community master at Past Inazuma Town's park) *'Player': Mac Roniejo (FFI's community master at Past Inazuma Town's park) *'Player': Hao *'Player': Talamo After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 2210 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Walter, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Pork Bun Taro-kun (豚まん太郎くんの写真, taken in Inazuma Town's shopping district's arcade hall) *'Photo': Timeworn Refrigerator (ふるぼけた冷蔵庫の写真, taken on the first floor of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Crepe (クレープの写真, taken at Odaiba's ferris wheel) *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Raimon Are' *'The Mountains' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Block Them All' *'Last Rival' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Raimon U-13' *'Team Bomber' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FFI Legends' *'Legend 1 Nensei' *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Trivia *Like all the players in Little Gigant, he is the "clone" of someone from Raimon. In his case, he is the "clone" of Kabeyama Heigorou. **Also, the "Wal" in Walter could stand for Kabeyama's first hissatsu, The Wall, and his last name "Mountain", could refer to another of Kabeyama's hissatsus, The Mountain. Navigation fr:Walter Mountain Category:Original series characters